


happy ending

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [9]
Category: Easy A (2010), Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive Penderghast watches The Lizzie Bennet Diaries.</p><p>(Double fill i.e. 6 sentences because I couldn't fit it all in 3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)  
>  Easy-A, Olive, she comes across The Lizzie Bennet Diaries

After _The Scarlet Letter_ , it was _Pride and Prejudice_ , and Olive got ready to argue the superiority of the ‘95 Colin Firth series over the 2005 Keira Knightley movie, to laugh at her classmates when they start talking about how rude Catherine De Bourgh was to visit and confront Elizabeth in the middle of the night because they didn’t realize that the Lady Catherine in the book would never had visited Longbourn in the middle of the night, no matter how incensed she was.

When she stumbled on the _Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ while doing some research for one of her essays, and saw that not only was it _modern_ and a vlog( _what?_ ) _,_ it was also _American_ (she had nothing against her country, of course, but modern Pride and Prejudice in California sounded like a recipe for disaster) _,_ she watched it with the expectation of cringing at every scene.

She definitely did not expect to fall in love, to have her grounded opinion about so many characters challenged, or to love the girl she previously looked on with disdain, for if she could be said to have fallen in love with anyone from the LBD, it was Lydia, in all her wild abandon, in all her “energetic-ness”.

Lydia’s hurt at being shamed by virtual strangers who only knew the minimal story and the humiliation of having her regrets all laid out in the open for people to jeer at, to judge, were things that Olive now wished she only understood through reading a book. Her stint with the scarlet letter was barely a couple of weeks ago (she still had not managed to remove them all from her clothes yet) and no matter how it did end in a happy ending for her, certain memories still stung when she thought about them. She had never wished as strongly for a happy ending for Lydia as she did watching the LBD, and now, with only a few episodes left in the run of the show, she was not particularly anxious to see Darcy and Lizzie together (it would happen, of course, and she would smile when it did), but rather she hoped that in the end, the last vlog on Lydia’s channel would not be that declaration of love that in the end was torn to shreds and the source of all Lydia’s pain.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm not sure how much of this was Olive, and how much me.


End file.
